Unsung Hero
by Sugarbear16
Summary: He took no credit for the good things he did. He asked for nothing from those he loved. He was the silent hero, the one who stood in the shadows and never got the credit he deserved. Marty Deeks is a hero in every since of the word. This is the heroic story of the little boy who turned into the man we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be the story of our wonderful Marty Deeks. The idea for this story was given to me by my good friend Krystle on twitter. Credits to Krystle on the title as well. Hope you all enjoy this. **

In the dark of night a little boy hides away from the world. This little boy isn't like any other little boy, no this one right here is something special. Countless nights he has hid away, and listened to their fights echo through the halls of their home. Well, house would be more accurate. A home is made up of love and family, something this poor child knows nothing of. A house is just a structure until it's turned into a home.

Deeks listened from the doorway of his room, as his father screamed at his mother for the 600th time that day. What did she do? He didn't know, sad truth was the poor woman probably did nothing wrong. His father came home almost an hour ago, and to no one's surprise he was shit face drunk again. This was a nightly routine in this house. Yes, routine sad as it is, its true. Here in this house there we no Sunday dinners with the family. There were no trips to the park on Saturday afternoon. Nope, none of that. In this house the routine consist of dad goes out, dad gets drunk, dad comes home and the nightmare begins.

He didn't remember what had started his father on the drunken rampage that night, but sure enough just like every other night it happened. He had listened for nearly two hours to his father telling his wife what a useless piece of shit she was, and how she can not manage to do the simplest things he ask of her.

Deeks couldn't take this, he couldn't stand this anymore. Deeks was only planning on coming downstairs to break up their argument up, like he had on so many occasions. Then he made a choice. A choice that would change his world forever. When he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he fond his father in the living room hovering over his mother, and beating her like she was an animal.

Deeks ran back to his room, before his father even noticed him being there. He reached under his bed retrieving the gun that Ray had given him not to long ago. He didn't know what to do, he really didn't, all he knew was it was his job to save his mother.

Deeks ran downstairs with the gun held tightly in his grip. His hands trembled, as he stood in the doorway waiting for his moment, waiting for his chance to make his move. His father reached out and grabbed his mother by the throat.

"Leave her alone." Deeks said. This did it. His father let go of his mother and turned his attention to his son who stood in the doorway.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said leave her alone." The boy repeated.

"Oh look at you boy. Gonna try and be a man?" His father said in a mocking tone.

Deeks stood up straight and refused to show signs of weakness in front of his father.

"I am more of man then you will ever be." He said without hesitation.

"Is that so? Then man up boy, and do something right for once in your damn life. Cause you see her?" His father asked. stepping away from the doorway so Deeks could see his mother laying on the floor. "That bitch right there is useless, and if she useless guess what. I don't need her! I DO NOT NEED HER!" His father shouted.

Deeks hands trembled once again as he lifted the gun he was holding. When his father's attention was turned back to his mother, he took this as his chance. He took this as sign to do something. It had to be now. It had to be tonight.

Deeks aimed the gun at his father, "Dad." He called.

Gordon John Brandel, turned around to face his son. "We don't need you either." Deeks said as he pulled the trigger.

Gordon grabbed his shoulder as he fell to the ground. Deeks rushed to his mother side, completely ignoring the man he had just shot.

"Mom! Mom! Are you ok?" Deeks asked as he kneeled down beside his badly beaten mother.

"Oh my god!" His mother cried as she reached out taking Deeks in her arms.

"It's ok mom. It's ok. I will protect you." Deeks repeated over and over again to his hysterical mother.

"My baby. My sweet baby. What have you done?" His mother questioned.

"What I had to do mom. He was going to kill you." Deeks explained.

"No. No, he wouldn't you know your father." His mother said.

"Mom. Look at me." Deeks said. His mother lifted her eyes from the man laying on the floor bleeding out to her son. "You're safe. He wont ever touch you again mother." She looked into his blue eyes and she saw something there. She saw something great, something waiting just underneath the surface. She saw a hero.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you all think. I am open to suggestions if you anyone would like to send me one. **


	2. Chapter 2

Their shift was almost over that night, in fact, they had only ten minuets left before it was when the call came in. Mike, had agreed they would go by the house and check out the situation. Unfortunately, Mike knew the situation with this family all to well. In the past three months he had been out to this address six times for a domestic call.

When they reached the front door, the house seemed quite. He heard no voices, he saw only one light on and by the looks of it, it was in the living room. He knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Police! We are coming in." Mike announced before he entered the house.

Mike and his partner entered the house. Mike went to the left through the kitchen, his partner went right and towards the living room. Mike found Deeks sitting on the last step at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi!." Mike said, as he holstered his gun.

Deeks didn't look up. He held is head down, like a puppy that had been shamed for misbehaving.

"Are you here to take me to jail?" Deeks asked.

Mike sat down on the step next to Deeks. "Why, would I do that?" Mike questioned.

Deeks sighed, finally he lifted his head for the first time since Mike had sat down beside him. He looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Because I shot him."

For a moment Mike was stunned at the words this little boy had said. Deeks reached down beside him on the left, and pulled out the gun. He laid it in Mike's lap.

"Why did you shot him?" Mike asked calmly.

"He was going to kill my mom."

Mike ran his hand over his mouth, as he thought about his next words carefully. "Was he drunk again?" Mike asked.

Deeks nodded his head. "When I came downstairs, he had her cornered on the living room floor. He was beating her with a leather strap."

"It's ok Marty. I know what kind of man he is." Mike said resting his hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"What is going to happen now?" Deeks asked.

"He will go to jail where he belongs. He wont ever hurt you or your mother ever again." Mike reassured him.

"What about me?" He asked terrified.

Seeing a child like this, with so much fear in his eyes was almost more then he could take. Mike knew it was part of the job when he became a cop. Sometimes he saw things he wished he didn't, and heard things he will never forget. But at the end of the day, people like Deeks were the reason he became a cop in the first place.

"Nothing. I will defend you. It was self defense. You didn't have a choice or you and your mother would be dead right now." Mike explained.

"You should have been a lawyer and not a cop." Deeks said.

"I had thought about it once." Mike admitted.

"What changed your mind?"

"Why defend the guilty, when I can safe the innocent like you." Mike replied.

"What if I don't need saving?" Deeks asked curiously.

"We all need saving son, in one way or another don't ever forget that. Now, come on lets go check on your mother." Mike suggested.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. Thank you for those reading and for the reviews. The next chapter you will find out what happens with Deeks and his mother after the shooting. **


	3. Chapter 3

Deeks sat in the waiting room with Mike that night, as the doctors in the ER treated his mother's injuries. Deeks had not had the chance to see her yet, since she had been brought in. When they had left the house, or crime scene as it was being considered now, Deeks rode to the hospital with Mike and his mother was obviously transported by ambulance.

"Officer." The nurse said as she walked towards them. Mike lifted his head and turned in the direction of the approaching nurse.

"Can I speak with you for a moment in private please?" The nurse asked.

Mike nodded his head in agreement, then held up one finger to the nurse explaining to her that she should wait just a moment. The nursed nodded her head in return, silently understanding his need to talk to Deeks first. Mike kneeled down in front of Deeks so they were eye level with each other.

"Hey buddy, I am going to go check on your mom ok? Then if she is feeling up to it we will go see her. Sound ok?" Mike asked Deeks.

"Sure. I will be right here." Deeks replied.

"Alright partner." Mike said with a smile to the boy.

Mike caught back up to the nurse who had came out in the waiting room seeking him.

"What is the problem?" Mike questioned the lady.

"The mother was beaten badly as you know. No severe life threaten injuries. She has several broken ribs and her wrist his broken it appears to be from a fall. More then likely she was shoved and landed on the wrist given the way the bone was broken. Her back is covered with whelps from where he assaulted her with the strap. It really is a miracle this woman is a live. When were x-raying the wrist we noticed that was not the first time that bone had been broken. Look." The nurse said. She pulled out an x-ray to show Mike.

"See this area right here? This indicates another break. Giving the way the bone as healed, and healed improperly at that, I would say this is recent no more then six months at the most. After seeing this we went back through her files, x-rays, anything we thought might be helpful. I am sorry to say this but it appears this woman as been someone's punching back for well over five years. The abuse and injuries she has suffered or tremendous." The nurse explained.

"Her husband is a real piece of shit." Mike said honestly.

"My concern is for her son. Normally, when we see abuse cases like this the mother is not the only victim. Unfortunately the children are usually abused as well. I think perhaps it would be a good idea if you let the boy speak to one of our child psychologist before you turn him over to the social worker." The nurse explained.

Mike looked at the nurse as if she was crazy, "Why would I turn Marty over to the social worker he will go back with his mother." Mike explained.

The nurse sighed, "You really should go talk to the mother." The nurse replied.

"I will right now. You keep an eye on him."

"Sure I would be glad to." The woman agreed.

Mike made his was to the room that Deeks mother was currently residing in. Once he made it to the door, the cop knocked gently.

"Come in." The woman on the other side of the door called.

"Hi. I am Mike." The cop said pulling out his badge and showing the woman.

"What can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"I just came to let you know that your husband has been take to prison. That you and your son will be safe now. We will do anything we can to help the two of you get back on your feet." He explained.

The woman laughed, "Well now seeing as you took my husband to jail there aint nothing you can do for me." The woman said.

Mike looked to the woman with shock on his face. "What? You think just cause he beats me he is a bad man? You don't know nothing. He loves me."

"No, disrespect but if he loved you he wouldn't have nearly tried to kill you. If your son wouldn't have stepped up tonight we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"You're absolutely right, we wouldn't be. Because I would have my husband and my life ,and now instead I have nothing. Nothing but that damn kid. I cant take care of him alone."

Mike was left speechless by her words. How could anyone defend such a monster? How could a mother chose a man over her own son was beyond him.

"Your son loves you. He saved your life and he wants to see his mother." Mike explained.

"No, he destroyed my life. I don't want to see him not now. Not ever for that matter. I told the nurse I wanted social services to take over. I will sign my wrights over to the state. I want nothing to do with a monster like him." The woman said.

"Good signing your wrights over is clearly a good decision. You don't deserve to be a mother." Mike said harshly.

"I never wanted to be anyways." The woman replied.

Mike shook is head in disbelieve. "Yeah, I can see that." Mike said. He turned and headed towards the door, he paused one last time and turned back to the awful woman that called herself Deeks mother, "You know one day that little boy there is going to become an amazing man. A man who will always stand up for the people he loves, a man who will never hurt a woman, he will be someone this world can be proud of. I hope when that day comes you are still around to see it. And I hope you hate yourself for not having a damn thing do with the kind of man he will turn out to be." Mike explained.

He walked out of the room and slammed the door with a little more effort the necessary.

**A/N: Well this how Deeks lost contact with his mother. In the upcoming chapters you will find out where Deeks will go now. Hope you enjoyed please let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys for all the reviews. I really appreciate them so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Mike stood at the doorway and watched Marty talking, and smiling with the female nurse. That boy was sure a charmer, he thought to himself. He didn't want to have to do this. He didn't want to have to tell that little boy that he was never going to get his mother back. How do you tell someone that? How do you tell someone that everything they love, everything they believed in was a lie? How? How do you tell them that their whole world is about to fall apart? Mike sighed, giving in he approached Marty and the nurse. The nurse looked up when she heard Mike approaching them.

"I got this." Mike said. The nurse smiled, stood up, and walked away.

"Is she ok?" Deeks asked Mike.

"She is going to be real soon man." Mike said trying not to lie to the child.

Deeks smiled, and looked up at Mike with his bright blue eyes, "Can I talk to her?"

God, why did this have to happen to this poor child. Mike has never been one for needing answerers. He has always been the kind that accepts things happen for a reason, but today he wanted a reason. He needed a reason for Marty.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Mike replied.

Marty let his head fall down, until his chin was resting on his chest. "I understand." Marty said sadly. You could hear the crack in his voice as he tried with all his power not to cry.

"You understand what Marty?" Mike asked.

"She hates me. Doesn't she?" Deeks asked.

Mike said nothing. "Its ok you don't have to lie to me. It's not the first time she has chosen him over me." Deeks admitted.

"Don't worry about her. I am going to take care of you." Mike said.

"You don't have to do that for me. I have been taking care of myself for a long time." Deeks explained.

"Everybody needs somebody." Mike replied.

"Nobody needs me." Marty replied sadly.

"Yes, they do. Just because your mom and dad are the way they chose to be doesn't mean that there isn't somebody out there who needs. Somebody who's life you will change for the better, someone who cant live without you." Mike explained.

Deeks laughed, "This person would have to be one of kind to need me."

Mike laughed, "Don't worry son, life will get better. In the meantime you're coming home with me. My wife is going to love meeting you. I told her all about you." Mike explained.

"She is ok with me?" Deeks asked happy and surprised.

"She is. Now come on, we don't want to be late for dinner."

Deeks smiled at Mike, "Thank you." The boy replied.

"Your welcome." Mike said.

Deeks liked the idea of going home for dinner, of having a real family to sit down with. He had always wondered what it was like to be part of a family, to be surrounded by people who love and care about you. So many nights he would dream that he grew up in a happy loving home, with a mother who loved him more then anything. With a father that was so proud to call him his son. They were only dreams though cause in the darkest hours of night he would wake up to the horrifying screams of his parents arguing. He would lie in his bed and hear the sounds of broken dishes, more then likely shot glass cups his father liked to throw at the walls when he was pissed off and drunk. He would listen to his mother cry for hours begging, pleading to know what she had done wrong.

That part of his life was over now. He would have a fresh start, a new journey. He was free of the hell he had been living in for his entire life. Things for Marty Deeks were about to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike pulled into the driveway of his house, and shut the car off. His attention immediately turned to the little boy sitting next to him in the front seat. He could since how nervous Deeks was to be coming home with Mike to meet his family. The poor child hadn't spoken a word since they had left the hospital.

"It's ok Marty, you don't have to be afraid. " Mike explained to the boy.

"What if they don't like me?" Deeks questioned.

"They will I promise. You don't have to worry here; things here will be different for you I promise. Marty, you don't have to be afraid anymore." Mike assured him.

"I am sorry."

"Don't apologize son you have done nothing wrong. You have to realize despite what your parents may have led you to believe not everything in this world is your fault. Now, come on lets go in and a have a meal like families are supposed to do. How does that sound?"

"OK." Deeks said. He opened the car door and exited the vehicle. Mike opened the front door to his home, and allowed Deeks to enter the house first.

"Honey I am home." Mike called out. Loud footsteps came bolting down the stairs as Mike announced his presence of homecoming. "Hey Dad." A young girl said as she hugged Mike.

"Marty, this is my daughter Clara."

"Hi. Are you hungry we are about to eat. Come on I will show you to the kitchen." The girl said. Marty turned and looked Mike, "Its ok. Go ahead, I will be right behind you." Mike encouraged him.

For the first time since all this had started Marty left Mike's side and followed Clara into the kitchen. "Hi, you must be Marty, I have heard a lot about you. I am Wendy, Mike's wife." The woman replied.

"Hi! Thank you for giving me a place to stay." He said softly.

"You are more than welcome sweetie. Now here, take this plate and get you something to eat for dinner. I hope you like it. We were not real sure what you liked."

"Anything is great I am not picky." Marty explained to Wendy.

Wendy watched as Clara and Marty made their plates for dinner. Mike walked over to his wife as she stood by the doorway to the kitchen watching the children.

"What do you think?" Mike asked Wendy.

"I think that, that poor child has been through more in this past two days than most people go through their entire lives. Poor thing, I can't even imagine what he must me going through right now." Wendy explained.

"I know what you mean, you can tell how scared he is. I have never seen a child so afraid before. He is so thankful for everything. I get the distinct impression that he is use to taking care of himself." Mike added.

Wendy smiled, "Is he Clara's age?" Wendy asked.

"He is two years younger."

"Really, I would have never figured that." Wendy replied.

"Momma, dad are you coming?" Clara called from the kitchen.

"Come on are dinner will be cold if we keep this up." Wendy said.

Mike and Wendy entered the kitchen where Deeks and Clara were already sitting at the table waiting for Mike and Wendy to join them.


End file.
